Way Big
Way Big is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a To'kustar and he is the biggest alien in Ben's arsenal. Way Big's extraordinary size of over 200 feet (approximately 67 meters) or more grants him immeasurable strength and invulnerability to even the strongest and most powerful of attacks. He's the 19th Omnitrix alien turned into in the series, and is mainly used against Vilgax. Powers and Abilities Due to his enormous size, Way Big can easily overpower most of his opponents because he packs enough power to beat an entire army. His size also grants him incredible s has also shown great durability, withstanding fire from enemies while barely even feeling them. In addition, he is immensely strong and powerful even for his size. be noted he use the Potis Altiare to fight Evil Way Big/Albedo. As a homage to his design, Way Big can even shoot a cosmic ray similar to the Ultraman signature technique Specium Ray. He does this by crossing his wrists together, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of it, and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body, to shoot from the outer edge of his right hand a powerful pale blue-colored ray against his opponents. In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, Evil Way Big is able to fire a red-colored cosmic ray from both his arms. Weaknesses Despite being advertised as Ben's strongest alien, Way Big has his own logical weaknesses. He has immense strength, making him unaware of his own strength, thus being unintentionally dangerous to the surrounding area. He is also rather clumsy, becoming a hazard to any allies in the area, should he fall. He cannot be used indoors, as merely transforming raises the risk of destroying the building and anyone inside. His size also gives him a slight mobility issue (since he has to be careful where he steps and avoid buildings around him) and, while he can close distances much faster, he still runs very slowly for his size and easily gives his location away. His large size also makes him have practically no evasive skills and, while most attacks are harmless, some can prove to be fatal if not countered. Original Series Way Big first appears in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, when Azmuth activates it on the Omnitrix so Ben can fight off Vilgax and his army. His only appearance in the TV series itself is in Ken 10 when Ben loses his temper and furiously pounds Kevin into the ground after he pushes him too far by injuring Kenny (just the impact of his blows is enough to wipe out the section of the city they were fighting in). This makes Way Big justifiably one of Ben's ultimate weapons. Ben 10: Alien Force Way Big, Upchuck, and Cannonbolt are in the season 2 finale of Ben 10: Alien Force after Azmuth unlocks the Omnitrix's Master Control. His eyes are now green instead of yellow, the spikes on his shoulders are gone, his face is different and the fins on his hips are gone and he is more streamlined. Lately, since the incident in which Way Big "escaped" from the Omnitrix, whenever Ben tries to transform into him, he ends up switching into another form such as in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, where he becomes Chromastone instead, in If All Else Fails ''where he accidentally transforms into Humungousaur instead, and the episode ''In Charm's Way. Way Big makes another appearance in Simple to stop a war from another planet. Way Big appeared in Primus as well. He is now Ben's permanent additional alien, though he seems to only use this form in extreme circumstances. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Way Big briefly appeared in Video Games, crushing Will Harangue's robot and his car nearing the end of the episode with the same appearance from Alien Force. He finally appears again in Absolute Power: Part 1, where he was trying to fight Gwen. With one single shot he knocked her unconsious with his cosmic ray attack. He also was the final alien used in'' Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction'' to defeat Albedo. He was stated to have been lost in ''Ben 10,000 Returns'' when he was hit with Eon's attack, though he was restored by Ben 10,000. Possible Future It is used again in the future by Ben 10,000 in the episode ''Ken 10''. Although he hasn't changed very much. Appearances 'Original Series' *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix (first appearance) *Ken 10'' (used by Ben 10,000) *''Ben 10: Alien Dimensions'' 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1 (first re-appearance) *Simple'' *''Primus'' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Video Games (first re-appearence) *Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' Naming and Translations Trivia *Ironically, Way Big is Ben's strongest transformation so far but he also talks the least. In fact, the only time Way Big talked the most was when he was giving his speech in Simple. *Way Big's size appears to be changing throughout the show. #The first time he appeared, his hand alone is bigger than Vilgax's giant drones, however when he grabbed Vilgax, he was about the size of those drones but Vilgax is clearly smaller than them. #In Ken 10, his fist alone is just big enough to crush Kevin's mutant form but in next scene he's noticeably taller than the buildings/skyscrapers around him. #In War of the Worlds, his foot alone is shown big enough to crush all members of Ben's team. #In Simple, he seemingly looked a lot bigger than usual. #In Absolute Power part 1, he was more than twice the size of Gwen's house. #In Cosmic Destruction, he was the size of a tall skyscraper, however after the fight with his "evil twin " he appears to have "shrunk". Thats possibly because of the Potis Altiare increasing his size and power. #Finally in Ben 10,000 returns, if you look carefully he looked about the same size as Humungousaur in his giant form. *As of right now, Way Big is the strongest strength attribute alien. *Yet another thing that compares Way Big to Ultraman is that both of them have a human form (Ben for Way Big and Shin Hayata for Ultraman). *He is the second alien to be unlocked by someone other than Ben, in this case, Azmuth. First was Upchuck who was unlocked by Xylene. *Way Big defeated Vilgax in Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix and again in Primus. Way Big easily overcame Vilgax's size, which is one of Vilgax's assets in combat. *To'kustars don't have a home planet. They are born during cosmic storms. *He is one of five aliens to appear in all three series. The other four are Cannonbolt, Upchuck, Ghostfreak and Diamondhead. *He is the third alien from the original series to reappear in a sequel series. *Since Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix is the last canon episode of the original series, Way Big is the last alien used in the original series. *Humungousaur and Way Big are the two biggest aliens in the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix whereas Grey Matter and Nanomech are the smallest. *In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, he is a boss-only playable character, only there is the Potis Altiare on his chest surrounding the Ultimatrix symbol. *His design and fighting style is based on the Ultraman Series. * Way Big sometimes performs suplexes (as shown in his fight with Giant Vilgax and his fight with Evil Way Big), which is yet another resemblence to Ultraman. * Way Big's species name To'kustar is similar to the word Tokusatsu which roughly means "special effects". Tokusatsu is a style of television similar to science fiction and is the style of which Ultraman is shown in, furthering the comparisons between Way Big and Ultraman. *Albedo's video game counterpart is Evil Way Big. *It is shown that Way Big can fire lasers like Evil Way Big, but they come out green and blue and Evil Way Big's come out red. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, when he was turned into from Nanomech, he first turned very small, but then grew, instead of becoming big immediately. *Another thing that makes Way Big alike Ultraman is when Albedo is revealed to use the Unknown Device that is similar to the Beta Capsule from Ultraman to change into a To´Kustar in Cosmic Destruction. *A Way Big toy will come out in America in September, and in October in Canada. *Way Big bears a slight resemblence to Elemental Hero Neos from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series, except that he isn't as muscular in appearence or as detailed (mostly because this is a cartoon while the Yu-Gi-Oh! series is an anime). *In Ulimate Alien, Way Big's Laser is blue but in Cosmic Destruction it's green. This was probably due to the Potis Altiare's influence. *Way Big is the largest alien in Ben's alien selection list, the second is Humungousaur (Ultimate and Normal form), the third is Four Arms, Armodrillo is the fourth and Rath is the fifth. *In the episode, ''Ben 10,000 Returns'' Eon shot Way Big and "destroyed" him, later in the episode, he was restored by Ben 10,000. *Ben 10,000 Returns marks the first time Way Big was truly defeated (where he was literally aged to dust). *In the original series, it is stated that Way Big is 100 feet tall. *Way Big is one of Ben's ultimate weapons in the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. The other is Alien X. *So far, Way Big has been used exactly three times in each series. 'See Also' * Way Big Gallery Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Revived Characters Category:Strength Aliens Category:Giant Characters Category:Males Category:Highly durable aliens